


Do U Got Games on Yo Phone?

by S0methingCreativ3



Category: GOT7, SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Internet Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Fic, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0methingCreativ3/pseuds/S0methingCreativ3
Summary: basically,,,, crack? Hard to explain!!!Not everyone in the mentioned groups will be showcased within the fic!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda co-written by @ThatSleepyBoi and @notyouricon  
> Jeongin is living in the U.S. with Taemin and Hyunjin  
> Felix is living in Australia with Chan  
> Yugyeom lives in Japan  
> Bambam in Thailand  
> Yoongis stuck in South Korea
> 
> !!!this!is!in!jeongins!timezone!!!

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:04 PM

innie

innie

innie

innie

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:04 PM

lixie

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:04 PM

innie

i made a friend? kind of he's weird

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:05 PM

'weird' how?

pedo weird? or us weird?

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:05 PM

how would i know what pedo weird is

ofc weird like us

or kinda he's lowkey?

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:05 PM

!! lowkey weird is best weird

i wanna meet him

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:06 PM

heck yea

ill add him??

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:06 PM

pls! yes

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:07 PM

_ lee felix has added min yoongi to the chat _

bro

meet my other bro

**Min Yoongi** Today at 9:08 PM

Mm? Hey hey-

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:08 PM

hello !

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:09 PM

yoongi meet jeonginnie

**Min Yoongi** Today at 9:09 PM

✌️nice to meet ya

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:10 PM

nice to meet you too~ 

before we continue,,, i must get this out of the way,,,

do you put the milk or the cereal first 

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:10 PM

not this omg

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:10 PM

i gotta know if i can trust him !

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:11 PM

answer wisely ig

**Min Yoongi** Today at 9:12 PM

Tbh

I put milk first

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:12 PM

i-

,,, do you wet the toothbrush before or after the toothpaste has been put on

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:13 PM

told you he's weird

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:13 PM

i feel,,, betrayed

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:14 PM

me too tbh

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:14 PM

he can redeem himself, if he answers this one correctly

**Min Yoongi** Today at 9:17 PM

Rude 

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:17 PM

!! says u

you put milk first, u heathen

**Min Yoongi** Today at 9:17 PM

I keep it dry and just put the paste on

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:17 PM

,,,,,, i cannot believe-

how

how do u deal with the scratchy bristles im

**Min Yoongi** Today at 9:19 PM

I've got a soft brush m'dude

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:21 PM

,,,, im gonna let this slide, because lixie said you're pretty cool

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:38 PM

he's a weirdo right

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:38 PM

the good kind

i think

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:38 PM

for sure for sure

wait i have a question,, best game console??

tbh idc which you choose i just wanna know what games you play

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:41 PM

now i wanna play a game smh

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:41 PM

same

let's see if league is up tonight

or smth idk

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:42 PM

ugh yes

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:44 PM

oh did i mention, yoongi is old

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:44 PM

squint

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:44 PM

he's like ancient

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:44 PM

like,,, 97 old or?

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:44 PM

,,,

older

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:45 PM

hes not 100 is he

oh god

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:45 PM

he acts like it

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:45 PM

you befriended the oldest man ever

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:45 PM

nah he's like 93 old?

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:46 PM

oh thats not bad

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:46 PM

still that's like a good 7 on us

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:46 PM

wowow

oh hey !! if you added yoongi can i add someone?

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:47 PM

oooo

whomst

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:47 PM

hes pretty cool^^ definitely our kinda weird

and! hes only 97 old if i remember right

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:47 PM

oooo

send

full send

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:48 PM

_ yang jeongin has added kim yugyeom to the chat _

yugs!!!

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 9:48 PM

(´・ω・｀)

hello

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:48 PM

hihi^^

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:49 PM

sup

hihi

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:49 PM

lixie, meet yugyeom

yugyeom, meet lixie

id introduce yoongi too but,,, idk where he went and i dont know him well

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:50 PM

yoongi is probs sleeping

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 9:50 PM

its cool im tending to the hole in my foot anyways

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:50 PM

or like murdering someone idk

he's scary

wt heck

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:50 PM

whAT hole?

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 9:50 PM

i have dry skin okay

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:50 PM

and

how the heck

does that make a hole

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:51 PM

yknow im really hoping hes just sleeping

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:51 PM

honestly same

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 9:51 PM

1) it gets dry and peels

2) murder is bad it kills people

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:52 PM

imma see if he's on roblox again

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:52 PM

i-

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:52 PM

he's That kid

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:52 PM

minecraft is better!! really hes,,, concerning me

first he put milk before the cereal, then just doesnt wet the toothbrush

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 9:52 PM

respect his choices d(⌒ー⌒)

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:53 PM

i mean my bro bites ice cream

and i love with him

live*

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:53 PM

How does he 

What

Biting cold things makes me :/

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:54 PM

same

but he's a goof

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:54 PM

Also

Yugs b

You're not saying u put milk first too... Are u?

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:54 PM

speaking of bros he's taking me for food so imma be signing off for a bit here

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:54 PM

Tell him I said hello!!

**Felix Lee** Today at 9:55 PM

you got it innie~

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 9:55 PM

no, i'm saying that its not harming you let him live d(⌒ー⌒)

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 9:55 PM

,, sadly, you're right

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 9:55 PM

i know i am :>

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:32 PM

i have a quote from my brother

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:32 PM

I took a short nap, sorry for that

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:33 PM

at least it wasnt murder

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:33 PM

"we all know roblox is superior to any other game, so why not just make it the only game?"

someone save me

he's a monster

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:33 PM

Not today

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:33 PM

,,,, tell him that if i could id hit him

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:33 PM

It's true tho

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:33 PM

monster

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:33 PM

i knew you were one of those roblox kids

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:34 PM

minecraft1 IS BETTER!!

oh my caps

sorry

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:34 PM

he laughed at you innie im sorry

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:34 PM

i-

>:c

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:34 PM

dw i'll beat him at mariokart for you

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:34 PM

pls

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:35 PM

I feel attacked

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:36 PM

good

smh

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:40 PM

tbh i think we were all roblox kids at some point and some of us just can't stand that

i'm looking at your old account innie

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:40 PM

sorry, did anyone else hear smth?

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:40 PM

you heard me, oh the horror of being a ex roblox kid

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:41 PM

shuT

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:41 PM

uwu

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:44 PM

i refuse to acknowledge this

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:49 PM

nah you don't have to

i just find it funny

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:50 PM

!! this is bullying

that acc is so oldddd

**Felix Lee** Today at 10:53 PM

like yoongi

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:53 PM

u right

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:55 PM

Guys I'm not that old--

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:56 PM

you're 2,893 days older than me

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 10:57 PM

thats a long amount of days

i got distracted ny tiktok lemme insert myself--

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:57 PM

i dont blame you tiktok is addictive

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:58 PM

What's a tiktok

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:58 PM

,,,,,,, thats it we need to edumicate u

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 10:58 PM

you tell me old man 

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:59 PM

Is it like tic-tacs ?

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 10:59 PM

no its

an app

**Min Yoongi** Today at 10:59 PM

O

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:01 PM

this man don't know tiktok

oh sonny boy

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:08 PM

@ yoongi

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cToTmOrQ0s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cToTmOrQ0s)

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:20 PM

lmao that thumbnail

hold on hold on chris is trying to get me to plug his tiktok i refuse

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:20 PM

NO PLS

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:20 PM

Aight

I'll admit, some of those were funny

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:20 PM

SKSK I WANNA SEE IT

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:20 PM

omg noooooo

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:21 PM

pleasseeee lixieeeee i wanna laugh at ur brother

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:21 PM

im in some of them and yalls have not earned the privilege of seeing my face

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:21 PM

:c sad day

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:21 PM

more like you just shouldn't see my face lmao

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:22 PM

but i bet ur cute anyway

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:22 PM

oop you lost

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:22 PM

fuckin gay

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:22 PM

who here isnt actually slightly, if not fully, gay bc

i needa know who im possibly gonna make uncomfy

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:23 PM

im gay, this has been established

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:23 PM

^^

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:25 PM

we need to find a token het

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:27 PM

I'm

Not straight

That's for sure

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:28 PM

i say im bi but cant see myself marrying a girl or doing anything with a girl or dating one 

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:28 PM

Same tbh

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:29 PM

also theres fucking sand in my bed

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:29 PM

i just love everyone

how did you get sand in your bed

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:29 PM

i put my hermit crabs in it

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:30 PM

:0

You've got crabs?

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:30 PM

you have hermit crabs

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:32 PM

yeth

i have two

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:32 PM

ooooooooo

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:33 PM

theyre cute and all but they make my bedroom smell like unwashed coochie

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:33 PM

jeongin i like this one can we keep him

idk what that smells like but i assume bad

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:33 PM

!! yes we're keeping him

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:34 PM

wot

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:34 PM

eeeeeee

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:37 PM

but what if im ugly do you still wanna keep me

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:37 PM

yes(tho i doubt anyone in here is ugly, bc everyones beauty shines differently uwu)

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:37 PM

heck im ugly too

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:38 PM

lies

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:39 PM

i mean i can show you my face im not uncomfortable doing it

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:40 PM

i mean go for it ?

i haven't seen any faces in a while

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:40 PM

i just,,, havent seen any faces in here

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:41 PM

At some point I'll share mine

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:41 PM

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:42 PM

oof

what the heck,, you're

an angel

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:42 PM

More attractive than I

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:43 PM

im still not willing to expose myself but i will totally expose my brother

that's all

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:43 PM

help i befriended a v good looking man

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:43 PM

smh

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:44 PM

whomst

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:44 PM

it's kinda scary

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:44 PM

hes gonna gay panic i know it

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:44 PM

im always gay panicking lmao but innie gay panicking?

that's an amazing sight

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:44 PM

you shup

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:44 PM

uwu

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:44 PM

right the very now

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:44 PM

u w u

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:45 PM

do not! uwu me! im having a crisis wtf :c

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:45 PM

are you gay panicking? uwu

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:45 PM

u w u

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:45 PM

*shup

i will continue

to say it

until you do

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:45 PM

uwuwuwu

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:45 PM

no uwu

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:46 PM

oh dang

tbh your hand seriously might be able to wrap around my wrist or leg like dang

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:47 PM

are you perhaps

teeny

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:47 PM

im a skinny legend

but yea ig im kinda teeny

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:47 PM

!!!! teeny

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:48 PM

lucky bitch 

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:48 PM

wait i said imma expose my bro

lemme do that

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:49 PM

yes pls

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:51 PM

he's a filter addict

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:51 PM

fuck

lix, your brothers rlly cute why didnt you inform me of this

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:52 PM

he's a weeb and a roblox boy

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:52 PM

,,, ur right

im conflicted

oh no

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:53 PM

he's kinda on youtube? idk anymore

he stopped vlogging a while back

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 11:53 PM

that makes it BETTER

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:53 PM

Ah

That's probably why

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:53 PM

tell him to do it again :c im gonna go stalk yt brb

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:53 PM

ewwww

don't stalk my brother

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:54 PM

im curious ok

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:54 PM

tbh i can just like throw my phone at him

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:54 PM

im not stalking him im just gonna attempt to find his channel

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:54 PM

he honestly speaks better than i do

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:54 PM

bet

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:55 PM

dljkfa

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:55 PM

sjrg

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:55 PM

.. i do have games on my phone

and a phone shaped bruise on my face

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:56 PM

Put some ice on it

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:56 PM

HahHAHX BFKFHG 

I didnt think he'd actually,,, throw it

Y know,,, me too

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:56 PM

he's thrown a lot of stuff at me

i should've expected it smh

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:57 PM

U rlly should've

but!!! hello

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:57 PM

sup

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:57 PM

im praying u dont scroll up c: 

its nice to finally meet the one felix clowns a lot

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:58 PM

oh heck he clowns me

**Min Yoongi** Today at 11:58 PM

Oh

Heyo

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:58 PM

tbf i clown him a lot too

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 11:59 PM

i try not to clown

it makes me feel bad

unless its my friend hyunjin

he deserves it

**Felix Lee** Today at 11:59 PM

oof bet

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:00 AM

I clown people to show affection tbh

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:00 AM

that's fair

honestly idm that fe clowns me

he basically clowns himself too

he's a small dork

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:01 AM

!!! exactly how small is lix

i need to know

for science

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:01 AM

like height wise? or just build wise

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:01 AM

,,,, both

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:02 AM

he's not like super short about maybe 5'7ish or a lil under?

it's mostly that he's skinny and small boned

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:03 AM

im,,, barely taller than him :c

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:03 AM

i-i have 5-6 inches on him i-

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:03 AM

i inherited all the actual muscle genes i think lmao

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:03 AM

i-

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:04 AM

science can't explain

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:04 AM

lmao yall are short

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:05 AM

how tall are YOU then

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:05 AM

pls share with the class before lix comes for his phone

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:06 AM

6 feet but i also only wear platform shoes

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:06 AM

tell lix ill pout at him if he takes it before this convo is finished >:c

i-

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:06 AM

wow dude

platform?

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:07 AM

i suddenly feel so very short

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:07 AM

im not that much taller than lix just more bulky

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:07 AM

bulky is a weird word why would you-

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:07 AM

ill make sure to bring my tallest platforms if we ever meet

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:08 AM

pls dwarf lix i find it funny when that happens

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:08 AM

bet, i love getting hugged by bean poles

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:08 AM

he's scared of people with legs longer than his

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:08 AM

its a good thing im 80% leg

example:

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:10 AM

sorh

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:11 AM

i just showed him that he ran

"i need a headstart if i have to run from that one"

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:11 AM

you couldve wARNED ME

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:11 AM

ill fuckin step on him

uwu

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:11 AM

omg

im giving his phone back that was weird

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:12 AM

sksk

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:12 AM

i- warned you?

of what-

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:12 AM

you definitely did not warn me u were sending a pic

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:12 AM

i wasnt trying to say i warned yoy

Like

I--- 

Warned you???

yk?

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:13 AM

i,,, dont

im rlly confusedKim Yugyeom Today at 12:13 AM

it was to ask what i should have warned you about eye

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:13 AM

what's popping sons

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:13 AM

o

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:14 AM

Me bout to pass

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:14 AM

i,, saw that

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:14 AM

im

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:14 AM

and i am confusion

and oddly enough, scared

all of you,, scary

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:15 AM

how am i scary

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:15 AM

idk but despite the uwu exterior

you spook

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:15 AM

i-

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:15 AM

Is it because of my old age

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:16 AM

is that a ???? compliment?

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:16 AM

what

and yes,, you're old and therefore spooky

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:17 AM

Oof

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:17 AM

Is it bc i keep threatening to step on you

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:17 AM

what other reason is there than that

and also,, innie go to bed

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:18 AM

tbh the only one that actually scares me in here is chan

and hes not even actually in here

no

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:18 AM

yes

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:18 AM

whyyy

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:18 AM

and why is he scary

he's honestly like not spooky

he's just a muscly teddy bear

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:18 AM

hes not even,, that scary hes jsut scarier than all of u

just*

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:19 AM

as a bttm,, stronk people are intimidating

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:19 AM

that's so fair

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:19 AM

^^

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:19 AM

^

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:19 AM

but tbh im most scared of yugyeom

idk he has that don't mess with me vibe

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:20 AM

eh

i could take him

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:20 AM

Do it

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:20 AM

innie go to bed plsssss

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:20 AM

its only 12 :c

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:20 AM

im tall and say weird shit but i cry when people yell at me,,, im baby

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:20 AM

innie innie innie i'll give you chris's old insta if you go to bed

you need a full nights rest

mood

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:21 AM

,,,,,, this is bribery

i don appreciate

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:21 AM

Sleep is good for you-

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:21 AM

plssss

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:21 AM

i have nothing to do in the morning :c i can sleep innnnnn

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:21 AM

with a cherry on top

but going to sleep now is healthy

and you need good habits

don't join the insomnia squad plsss

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:22 AM

yknow the more u ask the more i wanna stay up just to prove a stupid point

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:22 AM

lmfao

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:22 AM

fine then,,, bet you can't fall asleep in a half hour

what are we wagering

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:22 AM

i-

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:23 AM

Oop

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:23 AM

yugs no-

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:23 AM

pls no

i'll wager that if if you do i'll stop bugging you about roblox,, and if you don't i'll just bug you about it more

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:25 AM

,,,,,, fine

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:25 AM

uwu

**Yang Jeongin** Today at 12:25 AM

ugh

i cannot believe u played to my need to win bets here

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:26 AM

idk what you're talking about

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:28 AM

my LEGS HURT i am AngrY

**Felix Lee** Today at 12:29 AM

yike

i'll chat later folks i have taekwondo to get to!

**Kim Yugyeom** Today at 12:30 AM

he a smol stronk

**Min Yoongi** Today at 12:30 AM

Have fun -!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face reveals!!!

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm not apologizing for the fact I haven't slept yet

yang jeongin has added lee taemin to the chat

**Min Yoongi**

:'

Ooo hey new person--

**Lee Taemin**

I... hello

**Yang Jeongin**

( ^_^)／

**Lee Taemin**

Jeonginniee

**Yang Jeongin**

Helloooooo!!

**Felix Lee**

oh hello

**Kim Yugyeom**

screeches loudly

**Min Yoongi**

Yknow

That's a mood

**Kim Yugyeom**

its not even that late but it feels like ive been awake for 80 years

**Felix Lee**

mood

y'alls i have newsssss

a family friend is visiting next week i am: excitement!!

**Kim Yugyeom**

whomstdve

**Felix Lee**

woojinnie he's from korea

last time i saw him was like? 3ish years ago

**Kim Yugyeom**

radical

**Kim Yugyeom**

i have translucent powder in my eye now cool

**Yang Jeongin**

Sorry, you have what now

**Kim Yugyeom**

like setting powered

powder

**Min Yoongi**

That's fun

You eventually get used to it

**Kim Yugyeom**

gh

**Min Yoongi**

Y'all

I'm gonna add someone

min yoongi has added kim taehyung to the chat

Can I uwu like the cool kids

**Yang Jeongin**

"Cool kids"

**kim taehyung**

you’re already cool !

**Yang Jeongin**

New guys right^

**kim taehyung**

“new guy”

**Yang Jeongin**

Yes

Ur new here

Welcome

**kim taehyung**

thank you!

most people call me taehyung

but you can just call me?

**Yang Jeongin**

I-

**Lee Taemin**

Welcome Taehyung

**kim taehyung**

thank youuu

also i promise i wasn’t hitting on you, i’ve just always wanted to use that line

**Yang Jeongin**

Tbh I wouldn't have minded but

Clever,, I haven't heard that one

**kim taehyung**

you haven’t? :o

**Yang Jeongin**

No D: Americans are dummies with their feelings, no one uses pick up lines here

**kim taehyung**

oh my gosh, really? i thought pickup lines were quite an american thing

**Yang Jeongin**

Not around me then I guess :c I've heard like,,, two and that's bc hyunjins a good friend when I'm lonely

**Lee Taemin**

I've never heard one used in earnest. Just jokes

**Yang Jeongin**

^

**kim taehyung**

i accidentally hit on my friends a lot

**Yang Jeongin**

I just shove my affections at people

Is that counted as hitting on them?

**kim taehyung**

no, that’s just sweet!

**Yang Jeongin**

Uwu

**Kim Yugyeom**

i would add out of spite but i only have one friend

**Yang Jeongin**

I felt that

**kim taehyung**

heh, i might have another friend to add later, if that’s okay

**Yang Jeongin**

Yepyep^^ I was jokingly salty dw

**kim taehyung**

i’m still not really sure what this is myself

but you all seem cool 🥺

**Yang Jeongin**

Well,,, it was just me and lixie but then lixie wanted to add a friend and then,,, I added a friend and it's expanded since then

**kim taehyung**

that sounds like the start of a horror movie

**Yang Jeongin**

It very well could be for all we know^^

**kim taehyung**

i call dibs on being the white girl that gets killed first

**Yang Jeongin**

Noooo :c no ones dying

**Lee Taemin**

Awww

**Kim Yugyeom**

prove it

**Yang Jeongin**

I-

what do you mean prove it

**Lee Taemin**

There could be a killer among us

**kim taehyung**

that’s scary

**Yang Jeongin**

That's,,, terrifying :C

**Lee Taemin**

Not me~

**Bambam**

i mean, im a plant killer

not sure if that really counts

**kim taehyung**

plant killer?

**Bambam**

i cant,, garden

not successfully

**Kim Yugyeom**

when i was six i liked to kill worms by setting them in a bowl of burning paper.

**kim taehyung**

i can help you with gardening if you’d like!

**Bambam**

i doubt you could but ): sure

**Lee Taemin**

Ohh wow

**kim taehyung**

i’m from a farm so i’m pretty good with plants! my house plants are thriving but they might be plastic so i don’t know

**Lee Taemin**

I accidentally scared a toad to death

**Yang Jeongin**

How-

**Lee Taemin**

I was playing doctor. Flipped it over to do surgery... patient died on the table

I cried and tried to bring the dead toad inside... and my mom yelled at me

**Yang Jeongin**

That's,,,, i

**Lee Taemin**

I held a little funeral for him

RIP Toad

I still feel guilty

**Yang Jeongin**

F

**kim taehyung**

that’s not very funny :<

**Lee Taemin**

It was an accident-

**Yang Jeongin**

Let's uh

Talk abt memes or smth? 

No more :c death

**kim taehyung**

i have

anime memes?

**Bambam**

i heard anime

**Yang Jeongin**

Any memes^

**kim taehyung**

oh! i also have a dog if you guys like dogs!

what am i talking about, everyone likes dogs

**Bambam**

i prefer cats but dogs are nice too

**kim taehyung**

he’ll forgive you because he’s a good bot

BOY

not bot

**Bambam**

you have a robot dog????

**kim taehyung**

i wish

**Bambam**

u cannot hide the truth

**kim taehyung**

a robot dog would pee on the floor less

**Bambam**

i dont think a robot dog would even pee

**kim taehyung**

youve seen my dog! he’s not a robot

if he is, he does a convincing impression of a real dog

**Bambam**

true

**Yang Jeongin**

I've realized I only know what one of you looks like and idk how to feel abt it

**kim taehyung**

:O !

i bet you’re all beautiful

**Yang Jeongin**

Yugyeom definitely is 

Can confirm

**kim taehyung**

i know two faces here, i think

bam and yoon

**Yang Jeongin**

I know yugs, taemins, and lixies older brothers

**kim taehyung**

maybe one day in the very far future we could have a big video call and tell each other how pretty we are

**Yang Jeongin**

Pls

**Bambam**

im gonna pass out folks

adios

**kim taehyung**

night night !

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm very tempted to show my face but the only person that knows is taemin 

Goodnight^^^

**kim taehyung**

i bet your face is lovely !

**Lee Taemin**

It's a blessing

**kim taehyung**

can i add a very very pretty person?

**Yang Jeongin**

Add away~

And it is not!! But thank you uwu

kim taehyung has added park jimin to the chat

**Park Jimin**

hiii!! (:

**kim taehyung**

min!

**Lee Taemin**

Welcome~

**Yang Jeongin**

Hello!!

**Park Jimin**

taetae!

**Min Yoongi**

Oo hello!

Yikes I missed a lot

**Yang Jeongin**

Indeed you did

I'm really debating actually sending a selfie right now 

But I refuse to be the only one someoneplssendwithme

**kim taehyung**

i can if you’d like !

but i don’t have any makeup on right now

**Lee Taemin**

I guess I could... should I?

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm in,,, pj's still so

And I don't have contacts in-

Yes please^^

**kim taehyung**

there’s no judgement here!

at least, i hope not

**Park Jimin**

everyone send!!!

**Lee Taemin**

I'm told by some that I take terrible selfies

**Park Jimin**

if u wanna<33

**Yang Jeongin**

Hhh here we go

  


**kim taehyung**

oh my!

**Park Jimin**

cutie!!!

**kim taehyung**

a cutie pie!

**Yang Jeongin**

Haskfnei

**kim taehyung**

you’re very

fluffy

**Yang Jeongin**

I look like a mess

**kim taehyung**

no!! none of that!!

**Park Jimin**

its self-appreciation hrs~~

**kim taehyung**

always!

you should send a selfie, too, min!

**Park Jimin**

..you first

**Yang Jeongin**

I'll send a different one when I'm actually well put together-

**Min Yoongi**

Awe!

Nice glasses btw-

**Yang Jeongin**

Thank you^^

**kim taehyung**

but what if i wanna keep my super secret identity? like a hacker!

**Yang Jeongin**

!!! You said you would send

**Lee Taemin**

MY CUTE JEONGINIEEE

Hang on. I gotta take 100 and pick the best one

**Yang Jeongin**

Oh my

**kim taehyung**

yes, but then you sent and you’re so cute that my face feels inadequate

**Yang Jeongin**

!! Nooo :c you're so valid

Pleaseeee 

I'll pout

**kim taehyung**

but my super secret hacker identity :<

**Yang Jeongin**

But you gotta keep your word

**Min Yoongi**

Aight

I'll do it

**Park Jimin**

yaaay!!

then tae.

**kim taehyung**

yoongi has a good face

**Yang Jeongin**

!! I can finally see old man yoongis face o:

**Min Yoongi**

****

**kim taehyung**

cute!!!

is good face!!

**Yang Jeongin**

U DON'T EVEN LOOK OLD WHAT

what kinda trickery is this-

**kim taehyung**

i would. boop his nose

**Lee Taemin**

Awww Yoongi

**Yang Jeongin**

I wanna :c squish

**Park Jimin**

very boopable

**kim taehyung**

boop

**Park Jimin**

so soft

**kim taehyung**

(his cheeks are good for squishing)

**Yang Jeongin**

!!!!!

**Min Yoongi**

Mostly makeup, honestly-

**Park Jimin**

shhhh

**Min Yoongi**

Hh

**kim taehyung**

hush hush

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm,, rlly goin thru it

Tae^2 needa send I'm :c

**Park Jimin**

taetae. c'mon.

you're literally the most handsome person in the history of handsome.

**Min Yoongi**

^

**kim taehyung**

what if they don’t like my face?

**Yang Jeongin**

Oh god am I not ready for this now

Am I gonna gay panic again

**Park Jimin**

i'll fight them for you

**Lee Taemin**

I'm sure your face is fine

**Park Jimin**

that's my best friend

**kim taehyung**

****

**Park Jimin**

THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND

**Yang Jeongin**

Ksjfkr wo2irjieHWIF

**Min Yoongi**

Precious !

**kim taehyung**

ah!

**Lee Taemin**

I love your face tbh

**Yang Jeongin**

Pls youre so attractive im

**kim taehyung**

AH!

thank you ><

MOVING ON

taemin and jimin need to send

**Park Jimin**

sorry, who?

**kim taehyung**

you !

i already told them youre really really pretty

**Park Jimin**

this was a mistake

**kim taehyung**

i’ll send a selfie of both of us

**Yang Jeongin**

!!

**Park Jimin**

you cant hold my face hostage like that

**Felix Lee**

ooo

new people?

**Park Jimin**

hii!

**kim taehyung**

oh! hello!

**Min Yoongi**

Heyo Felix!

**Yang Jeongin**

Lixie!! You missed a lottttt

**kim taehyung**

but don’t scroll up!

**Yang Jeongin**

!! Do it

Wait no

!! Don't do it

**Felix Lee**

what

**Park Jimin**

do it<33

its selfie hrs ! ~~

hold on tae i have the perfect one

**Yang Jeongin**

No pls lix hasn't seen my face yet

**kim taehyung**

if you scroll up, scroll really fast to see jeongins cute face!

**Yang Jeongin**

AAA

**Felix Lee**

i can see my message from last night and that's it nothing from this morning or anything

**Min Yoongi**

That's

Odd

**Yang Jeongin**

PRAISE

**kim taehyung**

if you send an ugly selfie, jimin, i’ll cry

**Felix Lee**

wh

im so confused

**Park Jimin**

your pictorial drunken crises are safe with me

**Felix Lee**

wait i see faces

**Yang Jeongin**

Oh no

**Park Jimin**

did it load :ooo

**kim taehyung**

oh no

**Yang Jeongin**

Oh No

Time to,,, hide

**kim taehyung**

no no

hush, mister cute face

**Felix Lee**

innie you'RE LITERALLY PRECIOUS I KNEW IT

**Yang Jeongin**

HhHhHsodnoajdJDKFNFK

No!!!

**Felix Lee**

YES

YESYESYES

**Lee Taemin**

You are all precious. Jeongin the most... but you all have no reason to hide

**Yang Jeongin**

!!! Lies and slander

**Lee Taemin**

This group is full of models. I swear

**Felix Lee**

not i

**Min Yoongi**

There's no way I could be one of those-

**Felix Lee**

im moral and emotional support only

**kim taehyung**

yoongi, too!

**Yang Jeongin**

I can smell that lie even tho I've never seen u >:c

**kim taehyung**

yoongi and his squishy cheeks!

**Park Jimin**

so squishy...

**Min Yoongi**

HH

**Yang Jeongin**

!! Taemintaemintaemintaemin

**Felix Lee**

also innie your braces? so freaking cute i stan

**Yang Jeongin**

ehditj noooo they're annoying and uglyyy

They make my mouth expand

**Lee Taemin**

Time to go :3

**Felix Lee**

best smile

**kim taehyung**

how could you say such a thing :O

**Yang Jeongin**

! Taeminnnnnnieeeee

**Felix Lee**

and new peeps + yoongi ! absolute gorgeous

**Lee Taemin**

Nah no one wants to see

**kim taehyung**

i want to see!

jimin back me up

**Yang Jeongin**

I will march over right now and pout! In your face! And make myself late for work

**Park Jimin**

i wanna see

**Lee Taemin**

......

**Felix Lee**

i kinda wanna see

**Min Yoongi**

I'm

Curious -

**Felix Lee**

i have to meet my friends friend

**Lee Taemin**

Okay, fine...

**Yang Jeongin**

Lixie I still wanna see you :c

**Min Yoongi**

I haven't even been able to see oof

**Felix Lee**

in a bit i just woke up

**Yang Jeongin**

!!

That's a yes though?

**Felix Lee**

maybe

**Yang Jeongin**

Good enough for me!!!!

**Felix Lee**

depends on if my face is cooperating with my makeup

**Yang Jeongin**

! You don't need makeup

**Lee Taemin**

****

**Min Yoongi**

:0

**kim taehyung**

AH!

**Felix Lee**

oof

okay wow

**Yang Jeongin**

!!! Yesyeyes

**kim taehyung**

a cutie!

**Felix Lee**

gtg shower and eat

**Min Yoongi**

Same

I've gotta eat before I head out

**Lee Taemin**

I- lies. Only cuz it was selfie attempt #124

**Yang Jeongin**

I gay panicked when I met taemin >^<

I love

**Lee Taemin**

Bye Felix

**kim taehyung**

there’s 123 more of your cute face? :O

**Park Jimin**

cuteee!!

bye lix

**kim taehyung**

bye bye felix

**Lee Taemin**

I'm choking

**Yang Jeongin**

Bye lixieeeee

Pls don't that's not good :c

**kim taehyung**

its jimins turn

**Min Yoongi**

Yes

**Lee Taemin**

Mhmm mhmmmmm

**kim taehyung**

jimin, who conveniently disappeared

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm not sure how much more cute/handsome I can handle i-

**Park Jimin**

hmmm???

fine

two (2) dorks

**kim taehyung**

why’d u do me like that

**Min Yoongi**

Ooo!

**Lee Taemin**

Ahhh! Look at you!

**Yang Jeongin**

PLS

**Lee Taemin**

CUte!

**kim taehyung**

he’s such soulmate material

**Yang Jeongin**

Pls u look like a puppy I'm cheityinggnhasi

**Lee Taemin**

You broke Jeongin

**Min Yoongi**

F

**Park Jimin**

thank you<33

tae u look cute shut up

**kim taehyung**

no u

**Lee Taemin**

You're both cuties

**kim taehyung**

****

heres a Good One

**Park Jimin**

tae ur the cutest thats all

**Lee Taemin**

,, Jeongin-

**Yang Jeongin**

So we just haven't seen mister bam bam or lix yet-

**kim taehyung**

someone tell jimin hes the prettiest please🥺

**Yang Jeongin**

I cannot pick favorites

**kim taehyung**

bam is pretty!!!!!

**Yang Jeongin**

No

!! I wanna see

**kim taehyung**

i’d send but i don’t wanna violate his privacy

**Yang Jeongin**

We can bug him when it's morning

I gotta uh

Go do some 

Things

**kim taehyung**

:< you’re leavin?

**Yang Jeongin**

Specifically shower and actually get out of bed

I have work :c

**Lee Taemin**

work, huh?

**Yang Jeongin**

Yeah :C

**kim taehyung**

:<

**Min Yoongi**

Same

Munchin on some ramen before I head out -

**kim taehyung**

you’re too precious to work, you should wrap up in a blanket

**Min Yoongi**

What do you do for work?

Nksk

**kim taehyung**

i hope you eat something more than ramen!

**Lee Taemin**

I'd appreciate you come pout in my face before work even though I sent a picture

**Yang Jeongin**

Wjkdjf

It's a secret~

!!Okay

**Min Yoongi**

Don't worry, I will

Ah, is it?

**Felix Lee**

im back!

**kim taehyung**

he’s a spy!

felix!

**Yang Jeongin**

Mhm~ no one knows what I do

!!

**Park Jimin**

hiii!

**kim taehyung**

jeongin is a spy!

**Park Jimin**

oh my god - he really is a spy

**kim taehyung**

an fbi agent!

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm not!!!

**Felix Lee**

can confirm

jeongin is sneaky

**Park Jimin**

im sorry for all the things you've seen on my webcam

**kim taehyung**

what if he’s my fbi agent?

**Park Jimin**

look... i can explain...

**Yang Jeongin**

I-

**Lee Taemin**

Tsk... I wanna know

**Yang Jeongin**

Pls I'm not-

**Park Jimin**

tae we really have one braincell<33

**kim taehyung**

heheh

**Yang Jeongin**

Well, taeminie, you're gonna see my uniform in a bit

GUYS I GOTTA SHOWER

**kim taehyung**

secret government official!

**Lee Taemin**

Oooh uniform

**Felix Lee**

it's gonna be warm today,,, im debating makeup

**Yang Jeongin**

Don't

Go without

**kim taehyung**

“shower” is code for “secret agent stuff”!

**Park Jimin**

for sure..

**Lee Taemin**

I like a man in uniform

**Yang Jeongin**

Tae no-

IM

KSKDJDO

**Felix Lee**

do we really wanna see me without makeup

**Yang Jeongin**

Yes

**kim taehyung**

don’t fall for his tricks! he’s a spy!

**Park Jimin**

s - secret

h - agent

o - stuff 

w

e

r

**kim taehyung**

and yes we do!!!

**Park Jimin**

im sure youre super cute either way <33

**Felix Lee**

okay hold on hold on

**kim taehyung**

:O jimin you genius

**Lee Taemin**

Show us

**Yang Jeongin**

Oh lordy I'm gonna be late for work 

No regrets!

**Lee Taemin**

Dont forget my pout

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm not! Promise c:

**kim taehyung**

do you have to leave now? :<

**Felix Lee**

i put on makeup,, sue me

**Lee Taemin**

Pink hair!!

I'm soft for pink hair

**kim taehyung**

oh my gosh!!

a cutie!!!

**Yang Jeongin**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**kim taehyung**

are you wearing contacts or are your eyes really that pretty?

**Park Jimin**

cute!!!!

**Yang Jeongin**

I think I may cry

**Min Yoongi**

I

Actually love--

**Felix Lee**

contacts? my eyes are like mud irl

tbh it's filtered lmao

**Lee Taemin**

No way

**Felix Lee**

and jeongin pls don't cry

seriously not worth it

**Lee Taemin**

The chat should just be named Gay Panic tbh

**Yang Jeongin**

How dare u lie right to my face

You! Are! Beautiful!

**kim taehyung**

you’re all so pretty ><

**Felix Lee**

i

gonna nope on out of here

**Yang Jeongin**

:c

Taemin I might need a hug

**Min Yoongi**

Aight y'all

I'm headin to work

See you guys later!

**kim taehyung**

i’ll miss you yoongi ㅠㅠ

**Felix Lee**

also pink hair will be gone by the end of the day

bye bye!

**Lee Taemin**

Awwww Come hug awaaay

**Yang Jeongin**

Hhh

**Min Yoongi**

uvu

I really like that color on you Felix ;-;

**Lee Taemin**

I'm just Jeongin's local hug dispenser

**Felix Lee**

me too but im going for a more natural color

**Lee Taemin**

At your service sexy uniform boy

**Yang Jeongin**

Jsidkdkdjdj

I am: outside

**kim taehyung**

how’s your secret spy stuff going?

**Felix Lee**

wait innie are you like inspector gadget

**Lee Taemin**

I'm RUNNIng!

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm gonna be singing when I get there, idk why that's secret spy stuff

**Felix Lee**

cuz wowza

oooooooo singing

i don't have work today but i have classes soon :cc

**Yang Jeongin**

Uwuuwuwu

I love singing

**Lee Taemin**

You're uniform is preciouuus

Your

**Yang Jeongin**

Thank you^^ it's so comfy

**Lee Taemin**

I wanna squish you

**Yang Jeongin**

Pls do so while I'm still here

**Lee Taemin**

I wont let go

Stay~

**Yang Jeongin**

I wish :c but I do need to pay my parents this month

**Lee Taemin**

:(

**Felix Lee**

i want to go back to bed

so bad

but my parents signed me up for mma and tkd for like four days out of the week and i have lectures and study groups to go to,, plus dance practice and hangouts im Stress

**kim taehyung**

don’t work yourself too hard !

**Yang Jeongin**

:c I'm sorry

**Felix Lee**

tbh i might skip some of the study groups i don't have tests coming up for a while

it's just summer classes cuz i have to really brush up on my conversational korean

like i can read it and write it okay, but actually listening to it? aw heck no

**Yang Jeongin**

We can call and I can help you if you need

**Felix Lee**

we'd have to figure out the best time

**Yang Jeongin**

Anytime is okay

for me as long as I'm not at work

**Felix Lee**

hmu later then?

**Yang Jeongin**

Yesyes^^

**Felix Lee**

my lectures over im so glad

**Yang Jeongin**

Lucky

**kim taehyung**

hello!

**Felix Lee**

sup!

**Yang Jeongin**

( ^_^)／

**kim taehyung**

how is everyone?

**Yang Jeongin**

Very thirsty

**Felix Lee**

hungry

**Yang Jeongin**

I forgot my water bottle at taemins house so

**kim taehyung**

ask one of your spy friends for a drink

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm not a spy

**kim taehyung**

that’s exactly what a spy would say

**Yang Jeongin**

I-

Squint

**kim taehyung**

see!!

nobody would look at u, all cute and precious, and think “he’s a spy” which is what makes you a perfect spy

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm not!!! A spy :c

I'm too passive for that field of work

**Felix Lee**

wh

**kim taehyung**

i’ll believe you

**Yang Jeongin**

(I should know I applied)

**kim taehyung**

for now

**Yang Jeongin**

Sh

**Felix Lee**

again wh

**Yang Jeongin**

Nothing^

**kim taehyung**

got my eye on u, cutie

**Felix Lee**

me too

**Yang Jeongin**

I-

**Felix Lee**

you?

**Yang Jeongin**

Hhh

**kim taehyung**

nobody can be that cute and not be using their powers for evil

**Yang Jeongin**

Says u

**Felix Lee**

im not cute therefore im not evil

**Yang Jeongin**

Lies!

**Felix Lee**

ure calling me evil?

**Yang Jeongin**

No I'm calling you cute dammit :c

**Felix Lee**

hey watch your language innie

**Yang Jeongin**

Nooo

**Felix Lee**

yesss

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm an adult!

**Felix Lee**

and im not cute and def not evil so

yeah but still

**Yang Jeongin**

U are cute

**Felix Lee**

no swearing uwu

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm tempted to just cuss off the charts out of spite

**Felix Lee**

im not

and pls don’t

**kim taehyung**

who’s to say i’m not using my powers for evil?

**Yang Jeongin**

:c don't tempt me

**Felix Lee**

an evil mastermind?

in my good chat?

**Yang Jeongin**

I blame Yoongi

**Felix Lee**

fair

alright see yalls i have to head to mmatkd practice!!

**Yang Jeongin**

Byeee good luck^^

**kim taehyung**

bye bye!

**Yang Jeongin**

I'm finally home and I'm :c sad

**Felix Lee**

why you sad?

**Yang Jeongin**

Bts so lonely in this apartment and hyunjin+taemin are busy

**Felix Lee**

aww

it's like late for you but i can call if you like

or whatnot

idk

**Yang Jeongin**

Please

**Felix Lee**

on it!


End file.
